minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye, Possible Hero. (A Tribute to RedFurnace.)
(Note: This is A Tribute to RedFurnace since He Got His account Disabled, Which Means He might Be Not Coming Back.) Price: Canada: 19.27 America: 20.00. Singer: Lance. (He Admires RedFurnace more Than Any Other Powerful Hero.) Parody: The Graduation song That is Very Beautiful: Friends Forever. Start. Lance ran Through the Forest, Blocky tears Rushed down His Face, He was Told that His 2nd Person that He Admired, RedFurnace, Was dissipating Into Little Coding. "Why Is this Happening to Me?" Lance thought, "Why?" Lance saw A Pond and of Course: RedFurnace. Lance Widened his Eyes In Surprise. "RedFurnace!" He Yelled. He ran At Him full Speed but Then, When He was Just 3 Meters away, He got Blown Away. He took Another Look at RedFurnace, He was Dissipating Slowly still. Lance Quickly got Up, Another Tear dropping Down His Face, And Lance started Banging The wall. "Why Don't You leave That Position?!" Lance Yelled, "Maybe I Can help!" The Body of RedFurnace responded It was Unable to Leave its Position because He was Dissipating, Which mean't He will Never See Him again. Lance Kept on Banging rapidly, But Finally, He gave Up. There was Nothing he Could Do Now. He Stepped back And Reached out To RedFurnace as Tears ran Down Lance's Face. Song. So I Watched him When I was Sucked into Minecraft, Shapeshifting, Saving, It was All Good. I Keep on Thinking what To Do, Save the World, Fight, or Stay with Real Life, I Guess He is Leaving this World, How Am I Gonna Flap in My Enderlance Form? So RedFurnace you See, Talk to Me, You Won't have Any Time, In 30 Days, Because Minecraft is Pushing You away, This Minecraft Life is Playing the Worst, I Kept on Thinking what Was gonna Happen, I Didn't Know where Were you Going, But I Guess you're Going too Soon, And then Only me And You, Then I Got teary Too Much, Staying away, Five Meter's Away, I Would Cry, You would Die, Crying thinking Time is Cruel, And this Is How I Feel: 1 As I Move on, I Will Remember, All the Times I Saw you Protecting. And as I Grow Older, Come's a Burden, Goodbye, Possible Hero. So if I Get The Leader, And I get The Best Rank, Will I still Remember You? Will I still Remember all The Things you Did? Still trying To Defy Reality Will Tyler be The Tieing Racer? Will Your Friends still Be the People they are Today? I Keep, thinking That I can Still See you, Keep on Thinking It's a Time for Peace. And this is How I feel: La, la, la, la: Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, La, la, la, la: Goodbye, Possible Hero. 1 Will I think You as Like you In the Past? Can I not Be Insane? Can I get Over it? I Guess I Thought That I'd know You More, And Suddenly its Like: Poof! You're gone. Will the Past be Just the Lame Past? Will you Fade, from My Brain? I Keep, thinking That I can Still See You, Keep on Thinking it's a Time for Peace. 1 3x Category:Songs Category:Minecraft Songs Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Beautiful or Kind of Beautiful Songs.